Scream For What Good It'll Do
by Kyrleia
Summary: My take on the MakotoAmiHotaruUsagi relationship. Please read it, it's a sidestorycompanion fic to STLF. NOT a sequel, STLF isn't even close to finished. RR!


There really is no GW in this, but it *is* yet another companion fic to Something To Live For, so I guess it belongs in this category. Please tell me if I'm wrong. My favorite senshi are Makoto, Ami, and Hotaru, and this is my take on the relationship between them and Usagi. Their different POV's on her, and a bit of foreshadowing of something that will be revealed later on in the STLF story. This may make very little sense right now, but I swear it will by the end of STLF. Bon Appetite!!! ::smiles::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Makoto's POV~*~ Usagi..... that name still brings a pang to my heart. It does to all of us. Questions plague my thoughts, and it becomes harder everyday not to run out into the middle of the street and scream them out, as if I expected an answer. We will all remember, our so-called "full" memories, in our new life. There will still be gaps, gaps that involve Usagi. Most of the spaces and holes give off a sense that there was someone else there, that we aren't supposed to remember. Not even Rei's fire readings could uncover anything. Usagi.... she was the light in the dark for me. When she learned that my parents were dead, she was very understanding, and helped me to move past it. But now, I only wish she could help me get past this. We might have been too hard on her, though, she was always late, and never got her work in, but she was and still is the most dynamic and wonderful person I ever got the chance to know. Somehow, her smile could brighten the gloomiest day. My world revolved around her, and then, it happened.......  
  
~*~Ami's POV~*~  
  
I'm supposed to be the genius, and I can solve almost literally *any* Mathematical, scientifical, logical, etc, question. Yet I can't find the answers to the questions that tear at my heart. I don't know how it happened, one day Usagi was perfectly fine, then...... Well, I suppose it does no good to dwell. I will remember this time, I swear it. Usagi was the only person who seemed to be able to break through my books, and be my friend. Then, she introduced me to the other senshi, and we had our own little group. She was my best friend, though, and she always will be. It becomes harder each day not to break down in tears, and give in to the urge to just scream, scream my questions, my confusion, my hopelessness into the sky. The Rei and Minako have dumped Makoto and I, and have been treating Hotaru worse than ever. The outers and inners are at eachother's throat's, and the three of us are stuck in the middle, it seems the only reason that we ever really got along with the others is because of Usagi. Rei and Minako may have only put up with us, but it was for Usagi. They are fiercely loyal to her even if we don't get along, so I suppose it doesn't bother me too much......  
  
~*~Hotaru's POV~*~  
  
Usagi-mama... my princess, my saviour, my surrogate mother, and most importantly, my friend. I wish to cry, but it would not help.I wish to scream, but it would not help. I wish to turn sullen and bad-tempered towards Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, and blame it on them, anyone, but it would not help. I could cuss everybody out, drop the glaive, and end my life, but it would not help. Nothing can help now. Kami-sama.... it hurts. I have never felt pain like this, not even when I was possessed by Mistress 9, or when I fought Pharoah 90, and died. No, this is a far greater intensity of pain than I have ever experienced. Ami, Makoto and I have formed a little group. We still haven't gotten around to telling the others the truth behind our situation. As I have gotten to know them, I wonder how I didn't know them before. I am the same age as them now, I grew faster than usual after it happened. They are wonderful people, and I can tell that though they and Mars and Venus have gone their separate ways, it hurts them to see the fighting between the other outers and Mars and Venus. I do not really care, as I never was partial to the fire and love senshis, but when they are hurting, it hurts me, just as it hurts me when anyone I get close to is in pain. Usagi-mama was the best at hiding her emotions from me, so I never got anything off of her. Why? is the question I ask now, how did it happen? and what, exactly, happened that day......  
  
~~~~~~~~ ********** ~~~~~~~~  
  
Betcha wondering what "it" is... Tee-hee. You will find out in the future, if you read STLF, but for now: Guess!!!!! and review, yes, review and tell me what you think "it" is!!!!! TTFN!!! 


End file.
